A liquid crystal display device has high display quality.
For this reason, the liquid crystal display device has been widely used as a display device of a portable device (such as a mobile phone), a display device of a television receiver, and the like. Meanwhile, since prevention of global warming due to carbon dioxide emission has been regarded as an important environmental issue, there has been strong demand that such a liquid crystal display device has a reduction in power consumption.
Patent Literature 1 describes a technique in which, in order to have a reduction in power consumption, a liquid crystal display device is driven with a low frequency. Patent Literature 2 describes a liquid crystal display device which can be switched into a low-power consumption mode (energy-saving mode) in which brightness of a backlight, or the like is reduced. Further, Patent Literature 3 describes a liquid crystal display device and a method of driving the liquid crystal display device, each of which can have a reduction in power consumption in the following manner. That is, with a liquid crystal display panel which can carry out (i) normal driving by which an entire region of the liquid crystal display panel is driven and (ii) a partial driving by which an image is displayed in a partial region of the liquid crystal display panel and a background is displayed in the other region of the liquid crystal display panel, a signal line driving circuit and a counter electrode driving circuit are stopped being driven during a time period in which the partial driving is carried out.